The Green Friend
'A six year old child by the name of Noah has gone missing. Anyone that knows anything about the strange disappearance is to call their local police department immediately. ' We all knew Noah was a bit, well, different. Ever since he learned how to speak he always spoke of this "Green Friend". At first we all thought it was cute, him making an imaginary friend. I simply shrugged it off as him just being a kid. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Johnathan. I am 12 years old. As he got older, he still continued to talk about this "Green Friend". But now, he began talking about his "Red Friend". As his vocabulary grew better, The Green and Red Friend grew into "Mr. and Mrs. Jacopps". When he turned five, Jacopps adapted into Jacobs. He would walk through the house chanting "Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs died in a car crash". Curious, I looked up "Jacob's car crash" a few articles popped up. I clicked on one to see a portrait of a couple, with a husband wearing green, and a wife with red hair. It also claimed they died in San Francisco in 1954. Now I was beginning to feel a bit freaked out. I then resolved to ask Noah a few questions. I asked "Why do you call them the Green and Red Friend?" He answered: "Because Mr. Jacobs wears green and Mrs. Jacobs has red hair". Now I was honestly VERY creeped out. I then asked: "Where and when did they die?" He replied: "In San Francisco in 1954". I noticed more strange behavior coming from Noah. When I would sit down in the car, he would say "My Green Friend is sitting there". He once got in trouble at school for crying when the teacher supposedly locked Mr. Jacobs in the closet. On a particular day, I wasn't so happy. When I sat down, once again he said "You're sitting on my Green Friend". Tired with his bullshit I yelled at him: "THERE IS NO SUCH THING. I SHALL SIT WHERE I WISH". He then broke down and said he would get me back. Later that day I could not sleep. I heard a whispering outside my bedroom door. I simply dismissed it as the AC. I then saw the door creak open, revealing the shadowy figure of: Noah. "Johnny? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared". Feeling bad for yelling at him earlier, I didn't relent. He climbed into my bed. He dozed off. I woke up to an odd pressure on the side of my neck. I feel a constant pressing, but see nothing. Suddenly, there is a piercing pain and I feel as if my vocal cords are snapping. "Stay away from Noah" says a dark, raspy voice. My neck snaps and my eyes go blank. *** "We're all alone now" I say. "It's just the three of us". My lovely wife shakes Noah awake. "Wake up darling" she says in a sweet grandmother tone. "Hi mommy" he says. We walk down the hallway and see our previous victims. Their door is off the hinges and both of their heads are resting on the mantle piece. "He is my Noah" I say, even though I know they can't hear me. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure